In Her Footsteps
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Beth makes a mistake and follows in her mother's footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

In Her Footsteps 1

Hey guys, just to tell you, I don't own Glee or anything related to it! In this story, Quinn kept Beth, and married Puck Enjoy! If you guys don't like it, and I haven't gotten at least 4 reviews by the fifth chapter, I'm stopping it. Hope you enjoy!

Quinn laughed at Puck. He had gotten sprayed with the hose by the sixteen year old neighbor boy, who also happened to be Beth, their daughter's, boyfriend. The three Puckermans lived in a fairly large Tudor house. Puck was a, believe it or not, accountant, and they were quite wealthy.

Beth, their daughter, got everything and anything she wanted. Well, exepct for birth control. She had begged for it for two years before giving up. Quinn and Puck had raised Beth loosely, and had been open with her about sexuality, and the only thing they ever refused their little girl was the pill. Because, why would she need it if she wasn't going to be sexually active?

She was dating the neighbor, Erik, and Puck hated the boy. He swore that if Erik laid one finger on his daughter, he would hang the boy from a tree in the backyard. The only person he protected more then Quinn was his Beth.

She was just like Quinn when she was that age. She was captain of the Cheerios, although she wasn't a bitch like the rest of them. She was dating Erik, most popular boy in the grade and on the football team, most popular girl in the school, and, just like her mother, president of the Celibacy Club. However, she din't use the Celibacy Club to let the girls on the Cheerios get as close to each other as they could without actually having any kind of physical contact.

She even had her mother's icy blue eyes, long blond hair which she kept in a high, tight ponytail, and pouty lips which got her most anything with her father.

Beth was well loved. She was loved by her parents, her boyfriend, and her friends. She was in all honors and AP classes, and everyone wanted to be around her.

Quinn, after she gave birth to Beth and made the hard decision of keeping her little girl, made up with and became close friends with him. In fact, she was close friends with everyone from the old Glee club, and they frequently had parties and barbeques on the weekend.

Puck growled, and snapped, "This isn't funny, Quinn. If it wasn't illegal, I would so KILL that kid! Beth was with him, and laughed with him when he did it. And guess what, Quinn? She was wearing that itty bitty blue and white polka dot bikini that I forbid her from wearing!"

Quinn blushed, and then said in a calm, still voice, "What's so wrong with it?"

"The top is too low, and the bottoms are too high. She's showing too much leg!"

"Puck, she's not a little girl. Do you really expect her to go around the neighborhood in jeans all the time!"

"Boys like things like that. She's going to get knocked up, Quinn!"

"Puck, you know darn well that isn't true. I trust Beth, and you do too. You know she's the most responsible girl in the world. Besides, what harm can two teenagers do in a wide, open backyard? Have sex against a tree?"

Beth giggled as Erik kissed her. They had been outside just ten minutes earlier, playing around with the hose and had sprayed her dad, and now they were inside, still in sopping wet swimsuits, on his bed, in his room, making out.

He put his tongue in her mouth, something that he had never done before. She loved it, and bit down softly on his tongue to encourage him. Erik was Aunt Brittany and Kurt's kid. She had known him since she was five, and they had started going out together six months ago. She was so sick of her daddy being so protective of her. What he didn't know was that when he thought she was over here studying with Erik, they wer actually kissing and touching each other in private areas. But they'd never had actual sex, and Beth was feeling particularly horny today.

Erik pulled out of her mouth, and then began draping his kisses down her neck. "Erik, I don't want to do the usual today!"

The excited expression on his face faded, and a look of disappointment took over.

"I want you to fuck me!"

His face lit up. He began draping his kisses more quickly and sloppily down to her stomach. He pulled her underwear down, and then Beth put a hand on his firm chest.

"I love you!" she whispered, and let him push inside of her. She moaned. She thought she had forgotten something, but she couldn't remember what it was, so she just shook it off. Finally, when he pulled out, Beth gasped.

"Erik… WHERE'S THE CONDOM?"


	2. Chapter 2

In Her Footsteps 2

Beth and Erik sat in Beth's room. Beth had taken a pregnancy test, and they were waiting for the results. Tears were trickling down Beth's face.

"Don't cry!" Erik insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We don't even know for sure if your pregnant or not."

"How do you explain the moodiness, tiredness, and vomiting all the time?" Beth asked, looking at her boyfriend. "If I'm pregnant, my life is over."

Beth spread out on the bed, and put her face to the comforter. Suddenly, the timer went off.

Beth sat up slowly, and reached for it. She tried to look at it, but her brain wad telling her not to, because really, her life was depending on what this little stick was going to say.

"I can't do it!" she moaned.

Erik reached over and snatched it from her. He tilted his head back, and then his face dropped.

"Positive, Beth!" he whispered.

Beth could feel the heart wrenching sobs cut through her body as she fell against Erik's chest. She sat there for what felt like two days, but was really only half an hour, as he stroked her blond hair. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Beth leaped off of the bed. She grabbed the test, ran into her private bathroom, and shoved it behind the shampoo bottle. She grabbed her math book and sat down next to Erik at her desk, pretending to talk about geometry as she wiped the tears from her face. However, she didn't dare touch her eyes. Touching red puffy eyes only made them more red and puffy.

Quinn poked her head in the door. "Hey, guys. Erik, your mother phoned and said she wants you home immediately."

Erik nodded. Leaning down, he kissed Beth softly on the lips. He gathered his stuff and left. Quinn looked worriedly at her daughter. She sat down next to Beth, and put an arm around her.

"Bethie, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Beth felt her heart leap into her throat. Should she tell her mother? If she told, her mother would certainly tell her dad, and he'd be so angry. On the other hand, though, her mother would know what she was going through, and would certainly not kick her out, like her parents did.

Beth shook her head. "Well, sweetie, it's time to get ready for the pool party at Uncle Finn's and Aunt Rachel's house."

Beth searched her mother's face. There was sadness in every single line. Quinn had given up her life and her freedom for Beth. And Beth was about to break her mother's heart.

"Actually, mom, there is something wrong."

"What is it, sweetie?"

Beth got up and began pacing. Then, she collapsed on the bed in a heap and began sobbing.

"Oh, mom, your going to hate me!" she cried.

"I would never hate you, sweetie," Quinn whispered, sitting down on the bed next to Beth and rubbing her back in soothing little circles. "But what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Beth whispered.

Quinn gasped, and then hugged her daughter tightly. "How do you know for sure?"

Beth got up and walked into the bathroom. She reached for behind the shampoo bottle, and brought out the test.

"Here." Quinn took it in her hands, and examined it.

"Oh sweetie!" she moaned, hugging her daughter tightly. "Don't worry. I love you no matter what."

"Are you going to tell dad?" Beth asked in a hushed whisper.

"Not until I take you to the doctor. There's no point getting him upset over nothing. If the doctor does confirm that you are indeed pregnant, then we'll tell him."

Beth hoped to God that she wasn't pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

In Her Footsteps 3

When they got to the pool party, Quinn couldn't relax. She was thinking. Should she tell Puck? Let Beth take that responsibility? Let Beth decide what to do with the baby? Ask Beth to give her child up for adoption? Force Beth to have an abortion, without ever telling Puck of Beth's conception?

She felt even more hopeless then she had sixteen years ago when she was pregnant. Everytime she looked at Beth, she saw herself as she was sixteen years ago. Tears streaking down her face, blond hair in a ponytail, red and white Cheerios uniform, wooden crucifix, and belly, already a little bloated.

And when she saw Erik, he reminded her of Finn, his shocked face, as his world crumbled down around him.

And Puck trying to flirt with her didn't help matters either. Her heart sank. The last time she lied to him was when she tried to keep him from finding out she was pregnant… Damn, she was back on that subject again!

The pool party was being held at Rachel's and Finn's house. They had cute little twins, named Andrew and Andrea. Quinn and Rachel were best friends, long over their hatred for each other in high school.

Quinn watched as Beth hissed at Erik. He stomped his foot, his face beet red.

"Reminds you of us when we were in high school, doesn't it?"

Quinn jumped, startled. It was only Puck.

"At least Beth isn't…" Puck shook his head.

Quinn felt her heart leap out of her stomach and to her brain. Her brain was telling her to tell Puck the truth about Beth's pregnancy, and her heart was telling her to let Beth tell her father. After all, wasn't that what Quinn regretted most about her pregnancy? Lying to her parents about it for seven months? Didn't she want to be the one to tell them, instead of Finn? Quinn, although she tried to stop herself, knowing her past reflections of the most horrific moment in her life wouldn't help the current situation, couldn't help thinking back to that night.

Quinn watched, fearful, as Finn finished the song "Your Having My Baby". Gee, Finn. Thanks. What a lovely way of telling my parents I'm a trashy slut! Quinn was dressed in a lovely long, princess style white dress, her blond curls cascading down her chest to her long backside.

She had already had her first scare of the night when her mother noticed the dress Quinn was wearing, which she had only ordered a week ago, was tight, but her mother didn't put two and two together. She just assumed that Quinn just wasn't staying in shape after she "quit" the Cheerios. Quinn was sure her parents would put two and two this time around.

Mr. Fabray was watching Quinn out of the corner of his eye, so she just kept her head down.

"Quinn…" her mother interrupted.

Quinn felt the tears trickling down her face.

"You are such a disgrace to this family! Now pack your things immediately! You have five minutes! And if your one SECOND over five minutes late, I'll call the cops."

"Really? You'd call the cops on your own daughter?" Finn naively asked.

Quinn's father glowered at him.

Quinn appreciated Finn's naïve gesture, but she wanted to kick him at the same time. As if her situation wasn't already bad enough, without making her father mad!

Quinn's mother shook her head.

"Quinn Allison Fabray, I never would have believed it of you."

"You suspected, mom!" Quinn said, trying to talk clearly through the sobs that shook her entire body. "You suspected and you never once tried to ask me. Even at a time when I needed my MOM!"

And with that, Quinn got up. She packed and then walked out of her house, vowing never to go back to it again.

"Quinn? Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn blinked and looked up. Puck was standing in front of her, frantically waving a hand in front of her face.

Quinn was no longer crying, at the age of sixteen, in Finn's arms, just outside her parents' house. She was now outside of Rachel's house, surrounded by a whole bunch of people, at the age of thirty-two.

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel standing just two tables away, curiously staring at her.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom, Puck."

Quinn got up and hurried over to Rachel. "Are you alright?" "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yes."

Rachel took her by the arm and pulled Quinn inside to the living room, away from all the people.

"What's the matter?" she asked the blond woman.

Quinn bit down, hard, on her lip, and then took a deep breath and began talking.

"Beth is…"

Quinn felt tears gathering in her eyes. She kept picturing Beth, alone, with a huge bump, lying on the ground behind some run down building, going into labor by herself… Without the two people in the world that she needed the most at this delicate time.

She burst into tears and fell against Rachel.

"Quinn, is Beth pregnant?"

Quinn nodded, sitting down on the couch.

"Who knows about it?"

"As far as I know, just me, Erik, and Beth."

"Have you taken Beth to the doctors'?"

"No."

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know. Only 7 or 8 weeks at best."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Beth suspected it for awhile, and then she took a pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"I'm so sorry. The best thing you can do now, in her time of need, is love and support her."

And with that, Quinn fell looked up. Finn was standing there, his mouth open. He'd heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

In Her Footsteps 5

Beth groaned.

"Mom, do I really have to let that man stick that up there?" Beth asked.

"YES," Quinn firmly replied.

Beth and Quinn were at the doctors' together. Beth was sitting on the exam table, her blond hair in a loose ponytail on top of her head, and a white and blue polka dot hospital gown on. For the past half hour, Beth had moaned that she hoped none of her friends were here. It appears that Charlotte knew about Beth suspecting that she was pregnant before Beth even told "that jerk Erik." Beth had talked to Charlotte after the pool party, and had learned that it had been Erik who had kissed Charlotte. The two girls made up.

The doctor had asked questions about Beth's sexual activity for half an hour, and now he was getting ready to do the ultrasound.

"Don't worry Beth. You'll feel a little pressure, but no pain."

"Little pressure my ass! That looks like a tool used for an abortion!"

Nevertheless, however, Beth allowed the doctor to put it up there. The doctor spilled a cold liquid into her, and she shivered. Just then, the screen lit up.

"It's beautiful!" Beth whispered.

"You see that right there?" Quinn asked, pointing to a flicker on the screen. "That is it's heartbeat." "Ms. Puckerman."

Both blond heads turned to face the doctor.

"Your baby is a girl." Quinn and the doctor set up the next doctors' appointment, and then the doctor gave Quinn a prescription for prenatal pills, telling her that they would be ready at Walgreens' tomorrow.

"Mom, I created that!" Beth whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked, turning to face her daughter.

"I mean, I created that thing on the screen…"

Quinn, noticing the doctors' foot tapping and impatient look, nodded and leaned down to help her daughter off the bed.

"Yes, sweetie, we'll talk in the car."

Beth changed back into her yellow cotton dress, which was starting to get tight around the middle, and yellow headband, and then the two walked out into the hallway, down the elevator, to the parking lot, and into the car.

"Mom, are we going to go get maternity clothes? Please please please?" Beth begged, pouting. Quinn had to look away from her daughter to resist caving.

"Sweetie, before we do anything else, we have to tell your father."

A fearful look took up Beth's face.

"What if he tries to disown me? Or kick me out?"

"Sweetie, your father loves you too much to do that. Sure, he'll be angry, and he has every right to. And anyways, if he did try to do that, I wouldn't let him."

"When are we going to tell him?"

Quinn thought for a moment.

"Tonight, I guess," she said slowly. "And tomorrow we'll pick up your prenatal meds and go shopping for maternity clothes."

Beth thought that over for a moment, and then said, "Mom, I never thought about the Cheerios. What am I going to do?"

"Well, you have a couple more months before the uniform won't fit anymore, but I recommend telling Coach Sylvester Monday so she's aware."

"But mom, why should I tell Coach Sylvester when I'll have a couple more months before she starts suspecting?"

"Sweetie, back when I was pregnant with you, Coach Sylvester didn't find out from me. She found out from the school reporter, and she was very upset that she didn't find out from me. But, if you want to make me proud, you should tell her yourself. No, don't have Charlotte do it. Take responsibility, and prove that your not making the same mistakes that I did."

When they got home, Quinn and Beth did a whole bunch of cleaning. Puck would be coming home from work in only two hours, and Quinn wanted everything to be perfect, so he'd be happy and relaxed when her and Beth broke the news of Beth's pregnancy to him. Quinn was making his favorite dinner, of vegetable lasagna, salad, cheesy garlic bread, and apple pie a la mode for dessert. Beth would be drinking sparkling cider, and the two adults would be having wine.

When Puck got home, he found a sparkling clean house, the good smell of vegetable lasgana and garlic bread baking, and two exhausted Puckermans.

Quinn and Beth tried to act normal as they sat down to dinner, but it wasn't easy. Quinn was sure Puck was suspecting something weird.

"Would you like some salad, daddy?" Beth asked. Her eyes seemed to be brimming with tears, pleading, "Daddy, daddy, I'm so sorry!" But he just shook the thought from his head.

"Daddy is a word I haven't heard in a while," Puck replied, chuckling, as he took the salad bowl and began putting some on his plate.

"Quinn, what about the drinks?" Quinn, startled, jumped as she realized she had forgotten the drinks.

"Be right back," she mumbled, rushing into the kitchen. Beth and Puck, now alone, made awkard small talk with each other. Beth knew why it was being hard to talk, but Puck didn't.

Quinn, in the kitchen, rushed around. She got out three wine glasses. She filled two of them with crushed ice. Quinn reached into the fridge, and brought out a bottle of sparkling cider and a bottle of wine.

Quinn then filled two of the glasses with wine and one with cider. Quinn went into a cupboard, and brought out a package of folic acid. Putting them in Beth's drinks were the only way she knew how to get Beth to take folic acid, to help her baby develop. This was the first night she was trying it out, and she hoped that Beth wouldn't realize that something weird was in her drink. Luckily, folic acid was supposed to dissolve when put in liquid, though.

Quinn put the folic acid in, and then put it away. She brought the bottles and the glasses back into the dining room.

She set them down, and then sat back down in her seat.

They ate quietly. After they finished, Quinn brought the dessert out.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Beth asked.

"What?" Puck asked, looking up at his frightened daughter and wife.

"Daddy… I'm so sorry, Daddy!" Beth sobbed.

"Why?" Puck asked, seriously confused now.

"Daddy… I'm pregnant."

_Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I love reviews, reading reviews is the best part of my day!_


	5. Chapter 5

In Her Footsteps 6

Alright guys, sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, I was grounded! Enjoy!

Puck's face contorted between sadness, anger, and confusion.

"What?" he snuck a peek at Quinn.

"Your mother put you up to this, didn't she? She was mad at me for laughing when you pushed Erik into the pool that one day, and she decided to get even with me by telling you to pretend to be pregnant, right?" However, the tears did not stop pouring down Beth's face, and Quinn didn't burst into laughter at his foolishness for thinking his little girl had actually followed in her mothers' footsteps and became pregnant.

"Right?" Still tears. No laughing.

"Bethie, please tell me your kidding!" he pleaded. But Beth sadly shook her head, aiming her head down at the table so her father wouldn't see how shamed she was.

He felt his whole world drop. And his sweet little Beth was no longer sitting across from him. She had now turned into Quinn. Quinn, with her blond ponytail shaking as her head shook, tears streaming down her face, and a red Cheerios' uniform.

"Daddy, please don't leave me!" she whispered. "Daddy, I'm scared. My body is going through things that it's never been through before. I NEED you now!" Puck felt the way he felt back in high school, when he got his best friends' girlfriend pregnant. His daughter was supporting a child inside of her, just like a woman! He didn't want to think of Beth as a woman. He had wanted her to be his little girl forever.

"Elizabeth Marie Puckerman and Quinn Puckerman, in the living room now!"

Quinn didn't flinch at his cold tone. She was just glad he didn't run out on them, like her father had done.

Quinn and Beth stood up, and slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Puck followed, taking a seat in one of the recliners.

"Now, how long have you two been keeping this secret from me?"

Quinn put a pale hand on Beth's tanned one, indicating that she would answer the questions.

"Just since the day that we went to the pool party at Finn and Rachel's."

"How far along is she?"

` "Eight weeks." "Did you guys go to the doctors' yet?"

"We went today while you were at work. Tomorrow we have to pick up Beth's prenatal vitamins, and then we were going to go shopping for clothes." His face scrunched up, and then he exploded.

"Beth, I just don't know how you could be so STUPID! Didn't your mother and I teach you to respect your body and wait unti marriage?" Beth burst into tears.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! Dad, don't leave me!"

Puck got up and began to walk.

"DAD, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Beth begged.

Puck walked over to his pregnant daughter and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you guys. I just need to spend the night by myself."

He started running toward the bedroom. He took out his smallest suitcase and began packing for an overnight.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, running into the room, Beth following close behind.

"A nearby motel."

"Daddy, please don't leave! Why don't you come shopping for maternity clothes with us tomorrow?"

Puck turned to face the girl.

"Beth, I wouldn't even feel comfortable coming with you and your mother to go shopping for maternity clothes if you were 35 and pregnant. I just… I can't bear that!"

He gave Beth a quick hug. "Bethie, everything's going to be alright. I just need to be by myself tonight."

Then, he gathered his ring of keys and ran outside to the car before the two people in the world he loved and hated most that night could see him cry.

He pulled up in front of the motel. He gathered his suitcase, and headed inside to the front desk. He paid, and gathered the room card. He headed up to the room. He slid the card into the slot, and opened the door.

He walked in and got his stuff put away. He headed to the vending machine outside his room, and bought himself a big bottle of Pepsi, a humongous Butterfingers, and a king size bag of potato chips.

He headed into the room. He changed into his pajamas, and then sat down on the bed. He opened the snacks, and turned on the TV, but he didn't really care what was happening on the screen. He was thinking about his little girl. And his mind went back to high school, with Quinn.

"_Quinn!" he yelled._

_Quinn whirled around, facing him with an annoyed expression on her face._

_"What, Puck?" He walked up to her with a smirk on his face, and replied, "I heard you got a bun in the oven!"_

_Quinn gasped. She turned her blond head to make sure nobody heard, and then turned back to face Puck._

_"What's it matter to you?"_

_"Who's the baby's daddy?"_

_"Finn's."_

_"Oh, you can't honestly expect me to believe that baby is Finn's."_

_"Why?"_

_"First of all, you told me you were a virgin when we did it."_

_"So? Maybe I lied!"_

_"And second of all, Finn is my buddy. He would've told me if he had gotten into your pants. I mean, sexy Cheerios' uniform."_

_"Do you make it a habit of sleeping with your buddy's girlfriends?" Quinn asked, smirking._

_"When are you planning on telling Finn the truth?"_

_"Never. I'll have my child, and then just give her up and go on with my life. With Finn, not you. He'll never have to know that I slept with you."_

_"Don't I get a say in what you do with my offspring? I am the father!"_

_"Look, you're a Lima Loser and you'll always be a Lima Loser! So just stay out of my life! And if you know what's good for me, and this baby I'm carrying, you wouldn't dare to tell Finn."_

Puck cried just thinking about that memory. His daughter was going to be a mother! She would be responsible for what happened to this tiny baby! And that thought terrified him. He didn't want her to screw up. He just couldn't let her do that.


	6. Chapter 6

In Her Footsteps 7

Puck sighed as he jingled his keys, trying to find the correct one to get into the house. He found it, and slipped it into the lock, opening the door.

He had spent the night at the motel, and it had been pure torture. Not because he didn't like the motel. No, it was very nice, considering it was a motel. But he kept thinking about Beth that night, with her tearful face, begging her father not to leave her. She shouldn't have gone through that.

He didn't get much sleep that night. When he woke up, he packed and had breakfast downstairs in the lobby.

He walked quietly in, heading for the bedroom. Quinn and Beth were gone, probably already on their way to Walgreens'. He unpacked his stuff, and then flopped down on the bed, thinking about his little girl and how scared he was for her sake.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled her a thousand watt smile at the man. He winked, and asked, "You get a husband, lady?"

"Actually, yes," Quinn replied, driving out of the drive through and heading for a spot in the parking lot.

Quinn ripped the bag open, and looked at the number of vitiamns Beth had to take.

"Here, Beth," Quinn replied, giving her two vitiamns and then handing Beth her mug of water.

"No!" Beth replied, shaking her head.

"Come on, Bethie. Please?"

"No mom, those things taste gross!"

"If you want your baby to be strong and healthy, you should take these."

Beth's stubborn expression slowly softened and faded, and then she reluctantly took them from Quinn.

"Do you think dad's coming back?" Beth asked.

"Of course, Beth. Your father loves you, no matter what. And so do I."

Beth winced as the prenatal vitiamns slid down her throat. "These taste like earwax!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Beth. You'll get used to them, your going to be taking a lot. Four a day, to be exact. Two in the morning and two in the evening." Suddenly, Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" blasted onto the radio, and the two women sang along. They pulled up in front of Starbucks. They ordered their lattes, and then Quinn began driving.

They pulled up into a parking spot. They collected their things, and hurried into the mall.

"I know a fantastic place that has way cute maternity clothes for teens!" Quinn said. Beth followed Quinn into the store.

Beth looked at all the racks and shelves, her eyes wide. She darted for the clothes.

"Aw, mom, these clothes are way expensive," she complained.

"I know. Teen maternity clothes are more expensive to make then adult maternity clothes, so they charge more for them," Quinn explained.

"Oh." Beth ran around. She gathered about five dresses, six outfits, three shirts, and five pants that she liked, and then she headed into one of the big dressing rooms.

"Mom, come on, I need you to tell me if I look good in the clothes or not!" Beth shouted.

Beth tried on the first outfit once her mother was there and sitting on the bench.

She came out, and twirled for her mother.

She was wearing a soft pink checkered dress. A white cardigan sweater completed the outfit, and her hair was loose and flowing freely.

"I love it!" Quinn exclaimed.

That's how their shopping spree went. Beth changed and came out to show her mother, and Quinn said if she liked it or not. If Quinn did like it, Beth kept it. If Quinn said she didn't like it, Beth headed for the mirror to see if she liked it.

They had lunch at the food court, and then they headed back to the car to go home. And they had so many bags, it took two trips.

Finally, they arrived home.

Beth jumped out of the car, gathering her stuff, and ran into the house, Quinn following closely behind.

"Daddy!" Beth squealed, throwing herself at her father.

"Beth." He stroked his daughter's hair. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong, dad?" Beth asked, turning her face to make eye contact with her father.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I called Erik's house to give that little brat a piece of my mind for getting you pregnant, but his parents said her ran away from home!"


	7. Chapter 7

In Her Footsteps 8

Beth's face froze as her mouth dropped open. Then, the tears began to pour down her face as her mother gave her a hug, telling Beth everything was going to be alright.

"They want us to go over their right now so we can talk."

"Bethie, is that alright?" Quinn asked. Beth nodded.

After Beth put her new clothes away, they headed next door.

Kurt was still gay, but he had realized that he would probably never find a guy to be with, and that he should find a girl so at least he could find a mate. And it wasn't like he didn't love Brittany. He did. Very much so.

Brittany wasn't the dumb blond she was in high school. True, she still wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't the dullest, either. She was a stay at home mom, just like Quinn.

Quinn rang the doorbell, running a hand through her daughters' blond ponytail.

"I give up my life for him by having sex and getting pregnant, and now he just abandons me!" Beth moaned.

"Everything'll be alright," Quinn soothed her daughter.

"No it won't be," Puck growled. "Because when that little shit comes back, I'm going to rip him apart… Limb you limb. He thought he could get away with sleeping with my daughter, but he was wrong. WRONG, I tell you!"

"Puck, keep your voice down," Quinn hissed.

Brittany answered the door. She was wearing an old nightgown and her blond hair was piled up on top of her head.

"Hello!" she said, flashing a smile. "Come in, come in. Would you like some tea or cookies?" They got their tea and cookies, and then they settled down in the living room.

"Now let's discuss this calmly and rationally," Quinn said.

"I agree completely," Brittany replied, nodding.

"Who'd like to speak first?"

"I will," Kurt replied, raising his hand. He reached across the table and brought out a torn piece of notebook paper with something that looked suspiciously like Erik's handwriting scribbled across it.

"Now, we weren't even aware of Beth's pregnancy until Brittany went upstairs early this morning to Erik's room to put away some of his clothes when she found that he was missing. And, taped to his corkboard with all of the pictures of Beth, he had this note. It explained all about Beth's pregnancy and how he and Beth had fought and then broken up. He said that he told Beth if she didn't get an abortion, he wouldn't help with the costs or anything. Well, it turns out he ran away just to run away from the whole situation. From Beth, because he knew if he didn't run away, he would still have to get a job and pay child support, to run away from our disappointment when we found out he got her pregnant, to run away from the anger of Puck when he found out, and to run away from the bullying that would surely happen at school when people found out."

They shook their heads. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Beth whispered. Everyone turned to face her.

"It is not just your fault, Beth," Quinn comforted her only daughter.

"No, it's that brat Erik's." Puck growled.

"No one is at fault here!" Brittany said loudly. "It happened, and arguing about it will not help Beth at all. Now, Beth, what do you want to do with the baby?" Brittany asked.

Beth scrunched her face up. She thought about it, and then she whispered, "I want to keep the baby."


	8. Chapter 8

In Her Footsteps 9

Beth walked confidently through the halls. People didn't dare to look her in the eye, even though she wasn't a bitch like her mother had been, but people were still scared of her unlimited power, because the truth was, if you were pretty, popular, president of the Celibacy Club, and captain of the Cheerios, you could pretty much do anything in this school.

She was going to tell Coach Sylvester the truth after Cheerio practice and turn in her uniform. She couldn't stand living her life a lie for another second.

Just then, Beth felt a tickle at the back of her throat. She ran to the nearby bathroom. She raced into a stall, put up the seat, and then released the contents of her breakfast into the toilet. If she had been two seconds later getting into the bathroom, she would have thrown up all over Charlotte.

Charlotte ran into the bathroom, the only person in this whole school that knew why Beth had ran to the bathroom so suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Beth whispered. Her skin was pale and clammy, and she was sweating terribly.

"Come on." Charlotte leaned down and helped Beth off the floor and over to the sink.

Charlotte, even though she was Santana's daughter, was very different than Santana in high school. True, she matched Santana to the T, she was also a Celibacy Club member (it was now required for you to be one if you joined the football team or Cheerios') and she was co-captain of the Cheerios, after Beth, but she wasn't the mean girl that Santana had been in high school. Santana wasn't like that anymore either, and she encouraged her daughter to be kind to people. Santana had recently found out about Beth's pregnancy from a hushed phone call with Quinn, and she was now encouraging Charlotte to take care of Beth during this time when her body was rapidly developing. Unlike all the other mothers, who would order their daughters to have nothing to do with Beth when they found out she was pregnant, Charlotte was told to treat Beth like she would've treated her if she wasn't pregnant,

Charlotte got a paper towel, and began wiping Beth off.

"Are you still coming over after school today?" Charlotte asked.

Beth nodded. Charlotte threw the paper towel away, and then the two girls headed for their next class.

"Sloppy girls!" Coach Sylvester shouted through her megaphone.

They were doing a routine with a lot of running around. First, the cheerleaders paired up with a partner. The lighter girl would be the fly girl, and the heavier girl would be the lift girl. The lift girl would lift up the other girl and spin her in the air, bringing her through her legs, and then placing her, feet on the ground, behind her.

Then they did a little part with jump ropes, and then they did a little routine with a LOT of popping and locking, and then they ended it in a pyramid, with Beth climbing to the top, and then jumping off into a perfect splits.

"Beth, what's the matter with you?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"What?" Beth knew what Coach Sylvester was saying, but she tried not to let on.

"Your leg wobbled just now on the legs are a sign of weakness. Wobbling legs might get us 2nd place at Sectionals, but placing at Regionals or Nationals? No way!"

Beth nodded shamefully. "I'll try to do better."

At the end of practice, Beth asked Coach Sylvester if she could talk to her. "Sure, Beth."

Beth headed into Coach Sylvester's office, and then sat down timidly.

"Now, what's the matter, Beth?"

"Um, I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Ah. Like mother, like daughter. Very well, I can't have a pregnant girl on the stage at Nationals'. Have your uniform on my desk by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll call it a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

In Her Footsteps 10

Beth cried into Charlotte's lap. The two were at Charlotte's house, and Beth had broken down when Coach Sylvester told her she was off the Cheerios. She knew it was going to happen sometime, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Her mother had told her that when she was pregnant with Beth, after Coach Sylvester found out about her being pregnant, she kept Quinn on the Cheerios for about a week and a half before kicking her off.

So that's how she found herself, in Charlotte's house, in her room, on her bed, crying into Charlotte's red and white plaid skirt. She hadn't even changed out of her own uniform yet.

"Everything'll be alright," Charlotte soothed, lightly playing with Beth's blond hair.

"No it won't!" Beth sobbed. "Have you been listening to me lately, Charlotte? I'm pregnant and off the Cheerios! People are bound to be mean to be now!"

"Don't worry, I'll kick their asses if they do," Charlotte whispered.

Slowly, Beth heaved her limp body off of Charlotte.

Santana came into the room just then. "Beth, do you have a ride home?" she asked. She had an apron wrapped around her skinny waist. She was holding a bag of raw, cube sliced chicken in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. "Um, I'm afraid not, Ms. Lopez, as my mother drove me to school this morning."

"Well, collect your things and meet me by the front door. I'll be ready in a minute."

Santana had gotten pregnant with Charlotte not long after Quinn gave birth to Beth. She got pregnant with a high school boy who ran away after finding about getting her pregnant. She had Charlotte, and then managed to crawl through the rest of high school and college. She now worked at a low pay job as a secretary.

Beth slowly gathered her stuff, and then headed for the front door, leaning against it and making small talk with Charlotte and Santana.

Santana came, and then they headed to the car. Santana opened it, and then they all got in. Beth didn't pay much attention to the way Santana was driving, because she was thinking about the effect "No Cheerios and pregnant" on her at school. Most of the kids at school had never seen her in regular clothes.

Just then, the car swerved, jolting Beth out of her thoughts. And then, another car came at them, and Santana didn't have time to swerve…


	10. Chapter 10

In Her Footsteps 11

Quinn and Puck waited nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. They had waited two hours for Beth to come home for dinner, but she never did, and then they had received a call from the hospital telling them Beth, Charlotte, and Santana had been in a car accident and should come to the hospital right away.

They not only feared for the life of their daughter, but also for the life of their grandaughter. Quinn was still getting accustomed to the fact that she was a grandmother, after the initail shock of finding out her daughter was pregnant wore off. And they also feared for Santana and Charlotte.

They were waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them some news. Apparently, Charlotte and Santana weren't affected that bad, but Beth, who had been sitting in the backseat, was hit harder by the impact of the crash then the other two. Apparently, the people in the other car had been killed. There had been a couple, a young five year old girl, and a three month old son.

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes as the doctor came out. Please let everything be alright!

The doctor sat down, taking Quinn one of Quinn's soft, feminine hands in his own rough, masculine hands. Puck glared at the doctor, and he quickly dropped her hand.

"Well, we have just discovered that your little girl is pregnant, Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman."

Quinn gasped.

"I completely forgot to tell you guys!" she said.

"Well, we haven't determined a condition on Beth except that she's not dead. First, though, we have to perform an ultrasound and a few other tests to see about the baby's condition. However, we need you to sign these forms first giving permission." He reached inside a tan folder and brought out a form. Quinn and Puck both signed them, and then the doctor said, "You two can also visit your daughter at this time."

They got up and headed into the room that Beth was in. She had cuts on her face, arms, and legs that had been washed but were still oozing blood. She was in a hospital gown, and her blond hair was splayed out over the pillow. She looked peaceful.

Quinn burst into tears, and then fell against Puck. Puck didn't really know how to deal with an almost dead daughter and a crying wife, so he just stroked her hair and whispered, "Everything's alright. If it's God's will, Beth will die and go to Heaven, but if it isn't God's will, she'll survive."

Quinn sobbed harder at that.

"But why? Why would God make Beth like this? Why would he ever even consider letting her die so young?" And then her face lit up with understanding. "He did it because I got pregnant at sixteen, right? He's punishing me for that by letting my only daughter, who I love so much, die!"

"No," Puck said. "Beth was God's will, too. That's why we decided to keep the baby. Because it was His will for us to have Beth, and we would've just broken his will by giving her up."

Just then, a doctor came in with a machine that was loaded for everything needed for an ultrasound.

"Can we visit Santana and Charlotte too?" Quinn asked a nurse. The nurse nodded, not even bothering to look up at her.

"I'll wait her," Puck said.

Quinn ran over to the double room that Santana and Charlotte were in.

Seeing her, Santana smiled weakly.

"Hi." The two of them were in gowns too, but there hair was neat and up in buns.

"Hi."

"Quinn, I am so sorry."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"It's my fault that we're here. If I would have driven better…"

"Don't worry, Santana. The police have determined that it was the other driver's fault, not yours."

The three sat in silence, so it was a shock to them when two doctors, a nurse, and Puck entered the room. None of them had a drop of happiness or anything showing on their faces.

"Mrs. Puckerman…"

Quinn turned to face the speaking doctor.

"We did tons of tests on Beth and her unborn child…"

"Yes?"

"Beth is fine. A little traumatized, but that's normal. But we have determined that she is pregnant with twins."

Quinn's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, and one of the twins is a neurotypical as far as our tests can predict, but we have found out that the other twin is mentally retarded and has severe Down Syndrome."


	11. Chapter 11

In Her Footsteps 11

Quinn and Puck waited nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. They had waited two hours for Beth to come home for dinner, but she never did, and then they had received a call from the hospital telling them Beth, Charlotte, and Santana had been in a car accident and should come to the hospital right away.

They not only feared for the life of their daughter, but also for the life of their grandaughter. Quinn was still getting accustomed to the fact that she was a grandmother, after the initail shock of finding out her daughter was pregnant wore off. And they also feared for Santana and Charlotte.

They were waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them some news. Apparently, Charlotte and Santana weren't affected that bad, but Beth, who had been sitting in the backseat, was hit harder by the impact of the crash then the other two. Apparently, the people in the other car had been killed. There had been a couple, a young five year old girl, and a three month old son.

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes as the doctor came out. Please let everything be alright!

The doctor sat down, taking Quinn one of Quinn's soft, feminine hands in his own rough, masculine hands. Puck glared at the doctor, and he quickly dropped her hand.

"Well, we have just discovered that your little girl is pregnant, Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman."

Quinn gasped.

"I completely forgot to tell you guys!" she said.

"Well, we haven't determined a condition on Beth except that she's not dead. First, though, we have to perform an ultrasound and a few other tests to see about the baby's condition. However, we need you to sign these forms first giving permission." He reached inside a tan folder and brought out a form. Quinn and Puck both signed them, and then the doctor said, "You two can also visit your daughter at this time."

They got up and headed into the room that Beth was in. She had cuts on her face, arms, and legs that had been washed but were still oozing blood. She was in a hospital gown, and her blond hair was splayed out over the pillow. She looked peaceful.

Quinn burst into tears, and then fell against Puck. Puck didn't really know how to deal with an almost dead daughter and a crying wife, so he just stroked her hair and whispered, "Everything's alright. If it's God's will, Beth will die and go to Heaven, but if it isn't God's will, she'll survive."

Quinn sobbed harder at that.

"But why? Why would God make Beth like this? Why would he ever even consider letting her die so young?" And then her face lit up with understanding. "He did it because I got pregnant at sixteen, right? He's punishing me for that by letting my only daughter, who I love so much, die!"

"No," Puck said. "Beth was God's will, too. That's why we decided to keep the baby. Because it was His will for us to have Beth, and we would've just broken his will by giving her up."

Just then, a doctor came in with a machine that was loaded for everything needed for an ultrasound.

"Can we visit Santana and Charlotte too?" Quinn asked a nurse. The nurse nodded, not even bothering to look up at her.

"I'll wait her," Puck said.

Quinn ran over to the double room that Santana and Charlotte were in.

Seeing her, Santana smiled weakly.

"Hi." The two of them were in gowns too, but there hair was neat and up in buns.

"Hi."

"Quinn, I am so sorry."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"It's my fault that we're here. If I would have driven better…"

"Don't worry, Santana. The police have determined that it was the other driver's fault, not yours."

The three sat in silence, so it was a shock to them when two doctors, a nurse, and Puck entered the room. None of them had a drop of happiness or anything showing on their faces.

"Mrs. Puckerman…"

Quinn turned to face the speaking doctor.

"We did tons of tests on Beth and her unborn child…"

"Yes?"

"Beth is fine. A little traumatized, but that's normal. But we have determined that she is pregnant with twins."

Quinn's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, and one of the twins is a neurotypical as far as our tests can predict, but we have found out that the other twin is mentally retarded and has severe Down Syndrome."


	12. Chapter 12

In Her Footsteps 13

Quinn stared in disbelief at the stick in her hand. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. At the same time as her teenage daughter.

Ever since she had found out that Beth was pregnant, she hade gone onto The Pill to prevent this. She didn't want to have a child that was the same age as two of her grandchildren!

She felt numb. She had started to get symtpoms like bloating, throwing up, cravings, and moodiness about a week ago. She had just passed them off as PMS. But that was impossible, because she had just noticed she hadn't had her period for a few weeks. And she had never once had an irregular period, even when she first got it. Her cycle was like clockwork.

She threw the stick in the trash, and it landed with a light thud!

She had taken Beth to the doctors' again yesterday. Beth had been curious to how a car crash caused Down Syndrome, because, as everybody knows, Down Syndrome is caused by an extra copy of the chromosome 21. That was why it was also sometimes called Trisomy 21.

Quinn's head snapped up as Puck entered the room. She swallowed back a gulp. She knew she had to tell him.

"What's the matter?" Puck asked. He had obviously noticed her bad mood.

"Um, sweetie, you know how Beth's pregnant?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I've kinda noticed," he replied with a tiny eye roll.

"And you know how we said we would go on birth control so I wouldn't get pregnant at the same time?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, um, I guess The Pill failed. I'm pregnant with another child."

Puck breathed in sharply. He was torn between rejoicing that his wife was pregnant with another of his children, and being upset because she was pregnant at the same time as their teenage daughter."

Puck walked over to her and hugged her. "We have to tell Beth!" she whispered.

"Why would she be upset? I'm sure she'd love to have a sibling!"

"Yes, but I'm sure she doesn't want her twin daughters to be the same age as her sibling!"

The two got up off the bed, and walked downstairs where Beth was crying on the couch, watching a sad love story while eating a big bowl of buttery popcorn and drinking a can of Sprite.

"Beth, can we talk to you?"

Beth looked up. "Sure," she replied. She put the movie on pause, and then turned to face her parents.

"Well, Bethie, I'm… Pregnant."

Beth gasped. Her face turned white, and then she ran upstairs to her room, crying, "No, no, no!"

"Drama queen much?" Puck asked.

"She's pregnant. When your pregnant, everything seems like a disaster."

"Yeah, but you're the one that's carrying this extra child, and you didn't even cry! And besides, why is she crying? We're going to be the ones who end up supporting these three children!"

"Well, I don't think that's quite the case," Quinn replied. "I mean, I know we'll be supporting her twin girls when it comes to money, but Beth's responsible. I think she'll be the one who pretty much does the child care stuff."

Puck just growled.

Beth woke up, her stomach aching. She had woken up every night that week with a stomachache. She imagined the reason for that was because she was pregnant with twins. There probably was not a lot of room in her womb, causing one (or both) or her twins to press against the walls of her uterus, hurting her stomach.

Beth got out of bed. There was no way she was going to get any sleep. She quickly changed into a cotton tank top and her favorite pair of boy shorts. She went downstairs and began to raid the fridge. Even though she had a stomachache, and even though she had a huge supper, she was starving.

She finally found an unopened loaf of bread. She got out a pack of roast beef, and found some slices of American cheese. She then quickly put together her sandwich and poured herself a glass of apple juice. She put the icky folic acid and prenatal vitamins in her drink. Luckily, when put in liquid, they didn't taste too bad.

She ate quickly, and then washed her dishes. She walked into the living room. She plopped down onto the couch, and turned on the TV. And that's where she stayed, until it was time to get ready for school. Today would be her first day of school without being a Cheerio and everyone knowing she was pregnant.

She ate breakfast, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then headed to school. Today was her last day of her second month of being pregnant. She was almost done with the first trimester, and it was already killing her. Not to be taken literally.

When she got to school, she saw Charlotte. The girl had her red Cheerios' uniform on, and her black silky hair hung in a tight, high ponytail.

"Hey, Beth, guess what?" Charlotte called. Beth turned to face her.

"This morning, I marched down to Coach Sylvester's office and threatened her. I told her she better let you back on the Cheerios, or else I would quit." "Did it work?" Beth asked.

"Yes, your back on! Go to Coach Sylvester's office to get your uniform back!"

Beth felt like she was dreaming. She pinched herself, but realized she wasn't dreaming. This was reality!

She rushed to Coach Sylvester's office. She knocked before hearing, "Come in!"

"Hi Coach Sylvester, Charlotte told me that I'm a Cheerio again."

"Sit down, Beth."

Beth sat down, and then Coach Sylvester started to talk again. "Yes, you are a cheerleader again. Now, if you give me fifty bucks, I'll be able to order a maternity sized Cheerios uniform for you. It looks just like the other, except it's a little looser around the stomach for your growing baby."

"How come you actually agreed to let me back on?"

"Well, Beth, I realized that you really are different from your mother. Your mother hid her pregnancy from me for four months. I didn't even find out from her, and that hurt me beyond words. I had been your mother's confidant and mentor since she walked through the front doors as a freshman, and to keep something like that from me…" She shook her head. "Anyways, you only waited two months, and you were the one who told me. And you managed to perform as a Cheerio much better then your mother did. However, I'll allow your performance to decrease a little, but if it does too much, you are off the squad."

"Okay." Beth got back into her uniform, and walked outside.

Only to be slushied in the face.


	13. Chapter 13

In Her Footsteps 14

Beth curled her legs back as Charlotte and Erica threw her into the air. She smiled, her hair trying to get out of it's tight ponytail. Pregnancy, while taking away her body and her reputation, definitely had it's benefits. For example, her hair was lighter already, and her skin was glowing.

She got caught up in her daydreams, and had to quickly spread her legs into the splits so she didn't hit the ground and she landed in a perfect splits.

"Good job!" Charlotte whispered to Beth as the blond pregnant Cheerio lifted herself off the ground and dusted off her uniform. "That was your best yet!"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to do it at all if you and Erica didn't throw me into the air," she whispered back.

Let's take the routine from the top again, girls!" Coach Sylvester shouted through her megaphone. Beth groaned. They had already practiced the same routine to Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" 14 times, and Coach Sylvester still wasn't satisfied. Beth's mouth was aching and dry, asking her to refresh her mouth, and her legs were hurting. As captain of the Cheerios, she was the one that did the most during the routines, and so was the most tired after practicing a routine. Add pregnancy, and it was not a good combiniation.

Beth willed her body to go in the starting position, which was spread out on the stage with their heads bowed and smoke drifting across the stage. Then, when the lyrics started, they sprang into action.

Beth subtly gripped her expanding stomach as she flew across the field, going from a backflip into a frontward handspring. She landed on her feet and then went straight into a cartweel.

Then, she hurried over to Charlotte. Charlotte picked Beth up, and spun Beth over her head, setting her down on her feet behind Charlotte, and then Beth did the same to Charlotte.

Beth felt a prickle in her throat. She gripped her throat with one hand, her gut with the other, and began running towards the bathroom. However, she didn't make it in time, and she ended up throwing up all over Amy, who was very mean.

"Ew, Beth! Your gross! Ew, this is so gross!" she shouted, running towards the bathroom. Beth felt tears at the corners of her eyes as the other girls began laughing. Beth began running towards the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Charlotte followed her.

Beth burst into the bathroom, and ran for the sink and paper towel dispenser.

Amy saw Beth, and began to walk slowly backwards, shielding herself with her arms as if Beth was contagious.

"Get away from me, Preggers Girl!" she shrieked.

"Leave her alone," Charlotte snapped.

"WHAT did you say?" Amy asked. After Beth, Amy was the leader of the school, but now Beth had fallen from her throne and she was the leader. Amy didn't ever expect anyone to defend themselves. Most people just cowered when she walked down the hall, and anyone who disrespected her got beat up. However, Charlotte and Beth would probably be able to take Amy, as Amy didn't have her usual group of dumb, giggling Cheerios with her.

"I said, leave her alone!" "Oh, did you now?" Amy asked, giggling. Then, she whistled long and hard. Her group of Cheerios, who had just been dismissed by Coach Sylvester to the locker rooms, heard her and came charging into the bathrooms.

"Girls, Preggers and Latina here disrespected me. I think it's time to show them who's boss around here." Her friends giggled and nodded stupidly in agreement.

Then, half of the girls crowded around the exits so the two couldn't escape of yell for help, and the other half gathered around Amy and got into formation around Beth and Charlotte.

"I think we should start with Preggers first." She whistled again, and two girls headed forward. One held Beth's arms, and the others her legs.

"Now, to make sure Latina doesn't try to help Preggers escape…" she whistled again, and two more girls scurried forward to hold Charlotte down. However, Charlotte wouldn't take it. There was no way Beth would be able to defend herself with all that extra weight, which meant that Charlotte would have to do it.

She punched the first girl in the face, and kicked the other in the chest.

Both girls fell to the floor, gripping at the place where they had been hurt. Then, Charlotte went forward and did the same to the girls holding Beth down. Amy ran over, trying to punch Charlotte's face in, but Charlotte was faster. She pushed Beth against a wall to protect her, and then lifted her fists in front of her face to show she was ready when Amy was. The girls blocking the door didn't know what to do, so they didn't make an attempt to hurt Beth.

Amy threw a fast punch, but Charlotte ducked. Then, she punched Amy in the pelvis. Amy gripped it, and fell to the floor. Charlotte jumped on top of Amy, sitting on her and counting backwards from ten.

"And Charlotte Lopez is the world-wide champion!" Beth shouted, hurrying over to Charlotte and lifting her arms in the air.

"You brats!" Charlotte shouted, indicating for her girls to get the two.

Charlotte and Beth gripped each other's hands, and then ran for Charlotte's truck, which they had ridden in together again on the way to school that morning. Beth was trying to save money on gas, so she could pay for baby stuff, with her parents' help.

"Thanks," Beth giggled as they slid into the car. But on the inside, she was shaking. She knew she had to quit the Cheerios. And join the Glee Club like her mother.

Hey, I hoped you guys enjoyed! Anyways, just to let you know, Charlotte did what she did in defense of Beth, not because she enjoys fighting. And just for those people out there who are wondering, yes, just like her mother, Beth was quite a bitch before she got knocked up!


	14. Chapter 14

In Her Footsteps 15

Alright guys, this story is gonna be, like, fifty chapters long if I don't skip a little, so I'm skipping to Beth's sixth month! And by the way, I'm also gonna have a sequel to this story showing the hardships that Beth goes through as a new parent! Alright, thanks for reading, and please review!

So, Beth quit the Cheerios and joined Glee Club. The months slowly passed, and by her six month, her stomach was huge. Probably bigger then a woman at birth. But that was because she was having twins.

So, one day on a lazy Saturday afternoon, she was outside in the hammock, a hand on her swollen stomach. She had her eyes closed, dreaming about getting back her body when she gave birth, when she heard the gate opening. She looked up, and grimaced.

Standing in front of her was Erik.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled while she stood up. "While you were gone, I got in a car accident, found out I was pregnant with twins, and found out one is mentally retarded and has Down Syndrome. I'm glad you've decided to step up and help me take care of my children, however."

He blinked. "Beth, do you still want to keep your children? The reason I came back here was to tell you I signed you up for an abortion tomorrow at a Planned Parenthood clinic. It's free, since we're young. And then maybe we could go back to the way things were before!"

Beth blinked. "You did what?"

"I signed you up for an abortion. Look, I'm sorry for leaving you."

Beth looked at him, and then began to run to the back door.

"Mom, Erik's back, and he's trying to make me get a…" Erik ran over to her and cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, blondie!" he hissed. Beth stared, in disbelief, at her ex-boyfriend. He wasn't the kind, caring boy that she thought he was. He was a monster. "Now, we're going to go back to my house. I'm going to lock you up in my bedroom, and then I'll call your mother to tell her I came back and that you agreed to get an abortion tomorrow. Then, we'll have sex until the sun comes up again!"

Beth screamed, but he punched her in the stomach. She leaned over, in pain, then he punched her in the nose.

Then, he grabbed her and dragged her to his house. And you won't want to know what he did to her.

He raped her. Not one time, but thirty-five times. And it was more then just vaginal.

In the morning, Beth was exhausted. Her clothes were wet with semen, and she was flushed and crying. Her blond hair was splayed out on the pillow.

"Now, sweetie, shower and change into your change of clothes I got from your house so we can eat breakfast and head to Planned Parenthood before my parents get here."

Beth reluctantly did what he told her to do. After she got out of the shower, she noticed a video camera sitting on the counter. That perv had recorded her showering!

Ugh! She split it in half, and then flushed it down the toilet.

Just then, Erik came in.

"Beth Beth Beth," he said, shaking his head. "You know better then to flush the video camera down the toilet!"

He once again, punched her in the stomach, and then kicked her in the face. She fell to the floor, sobbing once more. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this to her? They ate a gross breakfast, and then they got in the car, heading for Planned Parenthood. Where Beth's baby was going to be taken from her. The prospects couldn't be worse.

Hey guys, intense chapter, huh! Please review, those are what keep me going!


	15. Chapter 15

In Her Footsteps 16

Beth gulped as an abortion doctor at the Planned Parenthood clinic called her name. She slowly got up, and followed the woman into a small room. All it had was an ultrasound thingy, and an examination table.

"Now, Beth, please sit on the exam table." As she sat, Erik hissed into her ear, "Try anything FUNNY and your dead meat!"

The doctor asked how far along she was in her pregnancy. And just then, she decided to take a risk. At this point, the doctor was the only one who could save her.

"Doctor, I really don't want an abortion. Please let me out of here. My boyfriend…" "Beth, we'd lose money for your stupidity if you left now. I don't want fifty dollars taken out of my paycheck for you not getting an abortion, so we'll be procceeding…"

Beth gasped in horror. "Now, Beth, the proccedure is normal. We put on the ultrasound, and then we stick the needle slowly up your pelvis, which will be treated with numbers, until we reach the uterus, which then your child will die by the needle. We'll give you a medicine to push the dead fetus out. Does that sound simple?"

The doctor didn't wait for her response. The ultrasound was started, and they begam to numb her vagina and pelvis. Then, they got out the needle and began to stick it up her pelvis. Beth knew she had to do something. Her motherly instincts were kicking in. She couldn't let her little girls die! She just couldn't!

"Let me go!" Beth screamed, and she tried to get off the bed. Two nurses were sent to hold her down.

Beth bit both of them on the hands that held her down, and then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. The angry mob followed her. She ran out the clinic, and then flipped her phone open and began to dial a number.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Mom, I'm at Planned Parenthood. Erik's back and he kidnapped me yesterday when I was out on the hammock, and then he… he raped me. And then, he took me here today to get an abortion. He was going to force me. And when I told the abortion doctors that I didn't want to get an abortion and told them all that Erik did to me yesterday, they didn't do anything. They just held me down. I escaped, however, before they could kill my daughter, and now I'm outside the clinic."

"Oh my gosh. Well, um, Beth, there's something I have to tell you, but it can wait. Me and the police are going to come up there right now!"

Beth curled up into a ball on the sidewalk, and stayed that way until her mother put a soft, feminine, warm hand on Beth's shoulder. Beth looked up. Her mother and three police officers were standing behind her. "Come on, Bethie." Quinn helped pull her daughter off the floor, and then said, "Now tell us the names of the doctors that did this to you. They, and Erik, will be arrested."

Beth told them the names of the doctors, and then the group headed into the room where Beth had almost been forced to get an abortion. The doctors and Erik were still there, because they thought Beth would eventually get back and decide an abortion was the right thing to do after all.

One of the policemen listed Erik's and the doctor's names, and then said, "You are going to jail for trying to force Miss Bethany Quinn Puckerman into an abortion. You have the right to remain silent and put your hands in the air while we search you for suspicious objects."

Quinn led Beth to the door, and then they got into the car and drove home in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

In Her Footsteps 17

Alright guys, I know the last chapter was pretty dramatic, but most of the drama is done for Beth!

Beth looked nervously around the choir room at her fellow Glee Club members. She was having a hard time accepting the fact that she was now one of them. She wasn't the pretty captain of the Cheerios anymore. She was the girl that had been dumb enough to let a guy knock her up, and nearly been forced into an abortion. Now, people didn't give her hate glances anymore. They gave her looks brimming with pity.

But those were worse.

Amy had won. She had been jealous of Beth ever since kindergarten, when the teacher liked Beth's drawing better then Amy's. And that fire for that was still burning inside of her.

Amy was also in Glee Club, but only because she was the dumbest thing to walk the Earth and Mr. Schue had promised her extra credit in Spanish if she still joined. Charlotte was in it, too, and Amy's two best friends, Sarah and Emily, were also in it.

She heard people whispering about her to each other. Asking each other what could've possibly caused Erik to do what he did.

Beth looked at her belly, swollen and heavily pregnant. She was sixth months, and it hurt to walk. Her legs were fat, too. Beth was wearing a cute yellow dress with a blue cardigan over it and a headband in her hair. Her outfit was cute, but she didn't feel cute.

Mr. Schue came in the room and said, "Alright guys, now today I want you to sing a song. Something that you have been going through. That has your emotions written all over it. Does anyone want to go first today?"

Beth's hand shot into the air. She knew what she was going to sing.

Mr. Schue called on her. Beth got up, and walked over to the piano player. She whispered something in his ear, and then took out the guitar her daddy had taught her to play when she was ten.

She took the mike, positioned it on the stand, and then sat down on the piano, putting the guitar on right. Then she began to sing.

White Horse

Say your sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid girl

I should've known

I should've known

That I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late

For you and your white horse

To come around

Maybe I was naïve

So lost in your eyes

Never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand!

I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings

Well, now I know!

I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one

You sweep off

Her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This isn't Hollywood

This is a small town

I was a dreamer

Before you went and let me down

Now it's too late

For you and your white horse

To come around

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness

Begging for me!

Just like I always wanted

But I'm so sorry

Because I'm not your princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday

Who might actually treat me well!

This is a big world

That was a small town

They're in my rearview mirror

Disappearing now!

Now it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too later for you and your white horse

To catch me now

Oh oh oh oh oh

Try and catch me now

It's too late

To catch me now!

When Beth finished, the room burst into applause. She smiled, and then felt something in her throat. She grabbed at her throat, and then ran for the bathroom.

She slipped into a stall, quickly bolting it shut, and then lifted up the seat and quickly twisted her wavy blond hair into a ponytail. She lowered her head over the toilet, and threw her lunch up into the toilet.

When she was finished, she flushed the toilet, pulled the ponytail out of her hair, lowered the seat, and cleaned herself off. She was getting morning sickness more then she had in her first trimester, and so she kept a bucket by her bed at all times now.

When she finished, she went back to the choir room for the rest of Glee, and then, when it was over, she gathered her stuff and then headed to the car and drove home.

When she got home, she found her mother crying on the loveseat in the basement. She brushed it off, assuming it was pregnancy hormones, but then her mother called out to her.

"Beth?"

"Yes?" Beth replied nervously.

"Um, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Well, I already told your father, and he seems to be relieved, but… I miscarried."


	17. Chapter 17

In Her Footsteps 18

Beth's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean, you miscarried? Why would daddy be relieved about that?"

"Well, he wasn't actually happy that I miscarried, but he was just relieved because he didn't know how we were going to take care of your little girls and still have time to take care of our newborn baby."

"Oh, mom, I'm so sorry!" Beth dropped her things, and then hugged her mother. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to get the baby taken out of me. If I left it inside of me, I'd get an infection."

Beth suddenly had an urge. "Mom, we're having company tonight, right?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel, Brittany and Kurt, Santana and Charlotte."

"Well, can I make dinner?" she asked.

Quinn, although she was taken aback that Beth wanted to make dinner, agreed.

Beth raced into the kitchen and began to cook.

She made tacos, some lemonade to drink, salad, some garlic bread, and peach cobbler for dessert.

While she was cooking, she didn't realize that her mother was standing in the doorway until Quinn spoke.

"You're a much better cook then I was when I was your age," she said, coming into the room and eyeing her daughter. "Cooking and cleaning is good practice for when your daughters are older and you've got your own home." Quinn's eyes lit up. "What?" Beth asked. "Well, when I was pregnant with you, your father and I babysat some kids to gain responsibility and to learn how to take care of kids and a house."

"Did it work?"

"Well, for me it did, but not for your father. But, he was really immature back then too. Bethie, your seven months pregnant. Your going to be delivering in two months, and then your going to be a mother. Do you want me to get some babysitting jobs and child care courses?"

Beth nodded. "Hey, mom, when do I start birthing classes?"

"Next week, hun."

Just then, the timer on the stove went off, indicating that the cobbler and bread was done.

When everyone got there, they sat down at the table to eat, and Quinn immediately told everyone that Beth had made the food, and Beth got complimented.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing, and then Quinn told everyone about the conversation she and Beth had had earlier. She looked straight at Rachel while she was talking, because Rachel was the only one who currently had a child that was at a babysitting age.

"Finn and I want to go to a concert two towns away tomorrow, but we couldn't find a babysitter for Brandon. Would you like to come and babysit, Beth? We pay ten dollars an hour. We want to go out to eat for a couple hours first, and driving time would be half an hour, and then the concert is four or five hours long."

Beth looked at her mother, who nodded supportively.

"Sure," she said.

When Beth got to Rachel and Finn's house the next day, she was extremely nervous, even though she knew Brandon. He wasn't a troublemaker. And she was armed with a first aid kit.

When she rang the doorbell, Rachel answered. She was wearing a light purple minidress. "Hello, Beth, come in."

Beth entered the house. Brandon was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Elmo or Arthur or something that Beth couldn't really identify.

"Hi, Beth." Finn had just came out of thw kitchen, wearing a suit. "The emergency numbers are posted next to the phone in the kitchen, but in case you can't reach the kitchen, there's another piece of paper with them written on it sitting on the desk in my study, and there's a phone on the desk also that you can use. You can feed Brandon some mac 'n cheese for dinner, and if he's still hungry, you can give him some goldfish before bed. He goes to bed at 7:30, so start getting him ready 7:15 at the latest."

Beth was overwhelmed by all the information. She didn't know that you had to know all this stuff to be a mother. But all she could do was nod.

"Oh, and he's wearing his good clothes, so if you guys are going to do anything messy, make sure he changes."

Beth nodded again, and then, when Finn and Rachel left, she plopped down onto the couch next to Brandon.

"Hello, I'm Beth, remember me?" she said, very softly, to Brandon. "I'm Uncle Puck's and Auntie Quinnie's daughter, remember?"

He must have been shy, because he just stared at her, dumbstruck. Then, his eyes traveled down from her face, down her neck, and landed on… her pregnant belly.

"You have baby inside of you?" he asked.

"Yes," Beth replied. "In fact, I have two inside of me. I'm pregnant with twins." He nodded, and then asked, "Can we play outside with T-Rex?" T-Rex was the name of the tiny golden lab puppy that they had.

Beth went into the laundry room, where T-Rex was playing. He was a very friendly puppy. Beth got him, and then she and Brandon headed into the backyard with him. They played catch and chase with the dog until Beth heard the rumble of Brandon's stomach.

"Can we eat now?" he asked.

Beth agreed. While Brandon put T-Rex back in the laundry room, she headed into the kitchen. She got out the stuff, got some water in a bowl, and then began measuring butter and milk. She cooked, and just as she was putting the mac 'n cheese into two bowls, she heard Brandon scream. Beth felt her stomach dropped, and she ran into the living room.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Brandon was shaking, and just then she noticed that the front door was wide open.

"What happened, Brandon?" she asked, meeting his scared eyes with her suspecting eyes.

"Um, Beth… I just wanted to take T-Rex outside in the front yard to play while you cooked dinner!" he wailed. "But then, when I opened the door, T-Rex ran away!"

Beth's stomach dropped. "Oh, Brandon, you know you never should take T-Rex out without adult permission and supervision. And you know that the front yard isn't fenced in, and your parents told you only to take T-Rex to play in the backyard."

Brandon's lip began to quiver, and before long, he was sobbing very hard. Beth checked the time on her cellphone. T-Rex was only a puppy, after all. He couldn't be that far. And besides, Rachel and Finn didn't abuse him, so why wouldn't he come back? Most puppies who get out just look around the neighborhood, and then come back.

And that's what she told Brandon. Maybe they'd have time to find T-Rex and eat dinner, if Brandon went to bed a little late.

They searched the neighborhood, but they couldn't find him, and it was going on seven, so they reluctantly headed back to the house and ate dinner. Then, Quinn got Brandon ready for bed, and put him down. When she shut the door and began to walk to the living room, she heard the muffled sounds of Brandon crying.

Just then, she heard a scratching sound at the front door, and then the sound of something walking through the dog door into the house. Beth ran towards it, and there was T-Rex, only a little dirty. Beth was happy. She decided to bathe him, and then bring him in to Brandon. She knew that Brandon wouldn't be able to sleep at all if he thought that T-Rex was still out there, all alone, in the world.

Beth gave him a quick bath, and then opened Brandon's bedroom door. Sure enough, as she had suspected, he was still awake, crying, but when he saw T-Rex, his face lit up.

"T-Rex came back! Just like you said he would!" he said, his face a smile. Beth gave T-Rex to Brandon, who usually slept with him at night, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Brandon, I need to talk to you," Beth said.

Brandon's smile evaporated. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No!" Beth said. "You're not in trouble, Brandon, I just want to talk to you. When your mommy and daddy see you in the morning, don't tell them what happened with T-Rex, alright? I don't want to worry them for nothing!"

"Alright," Brandon said. He seemed relieved, and Beth could guess why.

"Night, Brandon," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Then, she headed to the living room, where she got caught up on her Spanish homework.

When they got home, after Finn paid her, Rachel asked, "How was Brandon?"

"Oh, he was great. A perfect angel," Beth replied.


	18. Chapter 18

In Her Footsteps 18

Beth had told her mother all about babysitting for Brandon, and how T-Rex got out. Quinn laughed, and then told Beth that she had done well, trying to find T-Rex. Then Quinn said, "Beth, I hope your up for the challenge of watching Brandon and T-Rex, because Rachel and Finn want you to come over again.

"I thought I had that birthing class tomorrow?"

"You did, but that's earlier, you'll have time to do both."

"Oh."

Beth went to the birthing class with her mother the next day, and immediately felt uncomfortable. All of the pregnant women were over the age of thirty. She was dressed in a tank top and pair of sweatpants, while they were all dressed up. They stared at Beth as she came in and took a seat.

Just then, a pregnant woman came out of an office. Strangely, however, she wasn't dressed in maternity clothes, even though she looked heavily pregnant.

Just then, she reached under shirt and brought out a baby. However, on second glance, Beth could tell that it was only a doll.

"Hello, ladies. You are here today to learn how to push a baby out of you. Now, for our first exercise…"

By the time the class was over, she was exhausted. She heard that even pushing one baby out took a long time and was hard, but how would she be able to push two babies out?

They stopped at Panera Bread to grab some sodas, sandwiches, and chips, before they drove home. Beth got all the things she'd need for babysitting, and then decided to bring her guitar. Maybe she could get some practice time after Brandon was in bed.

When Beth got to the house, she found Rachel, rushing around. Finn was at a bachelor party for one of his friends, but Rachel had promised to go out with some of her friends that night.

"Hi, Beth. You know where the emergency numbers are, and what time bed is. Now, I didn't have tine to feed T-Rex or give him his water, so would you mind doing that for me, please? You can just cook a frozen pizza and toss a salad for dinner."

She leaned down, gave Brandon a quick peck on the forehead, and then rushed out the door, shouting, "I'll be no later then midnight, Beth!"

Brandon seemed to be jumping off the walls. Beth hurried into the kitchen to feed T-Rex, and when she got back, she found Brandon trying to fingerpaint on one of his mothers' expensive portraits!

"No, Brandon," she said, taking the paint from him. He started jumping around some more, trying to rip pillows in half.

"Brandon, stop," she said, yanking the pillows away from him. She thought about the story her mother told her about when she was pregnant with Beth and she babysat. The kids were wild at first, until Quinn sang "Papa Don't Preach" to them, and it worked like a charm! So Beth got out her guitar, told Brandon to sit on the couch for a "special performance", and then started.

Papa I know your going to be upset

Because I was always your little girl

But you should know by now

I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong

I need your help now, daddy please be strong

I may be young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about

The one you said I could do without

We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe- please

Papa don't preach

I'm in trouble now

Papa don't preach

I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind

I'm keeping my baby

I'm gonna keep my baby

Oh mmm

When Quinn finished, Brandon began to clap, and then asked, "Can we eat now?"

Quinn nodded, and her and Brandon headed into the kitchen. While Brandon sat at the kitchen table and scribbled on a piece of white construction paper with a crayon, Quinn popped the frozen pizza into the oven. While it baked, Beth made a pitcher of lemonade and tossed a salad.

When dinner was ready, she put it on the table. Luckily, Brandon was good the rest of the night, because she was so tired.


	19. Chapter 19

In Her Footsteps 20

One day, Beth was at home with both her parents. She claimed she had a stomachache, so she laid down on the couch.

Four hours later, she got up to go to the bathroom. But, on her way to the bathroom, she felt a searing pain. It felt like someone poking her in the uterus.

She clutched at her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Mom, help!" Beth yelled.

Quinn was downstairs folding whites, but when she heard her pregnant daughters' voice, she ran upstairs.

"Mom, I think I'm in labor!" Beth sobbed. Quinn leaned down, and put a hand on her daughters' forehead.

"Don't worry, Beth. What do the contractions feel like?"

Beth explained, and then Quinn nodded. "Puck, get up here!" Puck ran upstairs. His brows knit in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Beth's in labor, Puck! Now, help me get her up."

Puck leaned down and extended a hand for Beth. Quinn did the same. Beth gripped their hands, and then pulled herself up.

They began to walk towards Puck's truck. Just then, Beth squinted and gripped at her stomach again.

"It hurts so much, mom!" she whispered.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it will all be over soon. And when it's over, you'll have two delightful twin girls to play with!"

When they got to the truck, Puck unlocked the door to the back. Quinn and Beth crawled into the backseat, while Puck got into the driver's seat. He started the car up, and then began driving _to_ the hospital.

When they got there, Puck and Quinn helped Beth get out, and then they began to walk slowly up to the building, Beth whimpering and leaning on her dad.

When they got inside the hospital, Puck got a wheelchair, and pushed Beth into it. He began steering it to nowhere.

Quinn saw a nurse, and then said, "My daughter, she's having a baby!"

The nurse took control of the wheelchair, and steered Beth to a room. Beth was lifted out of the wheelchair, and then Quinn helped Beth get into the hospital gown. Quinn unbraided Beth's hair, and then Beth was laid down onto the bed.

A doctor came in. She sat down next to Beth, and smiled at the confused blond. "Hello, Beth. I'm Dr. Wilson, and I'll be the one delivering your twin girls. Now, I need to look up your gown into your vagina to check and see if I can see the baby's head yet." Beth nodded, and then the woman lifted the gown slowly and looked up.

"Alright, Beth. The baby's head is, in fact, ready to get out, and so on the next contraction, I need you to push for me. Can you do that?"

Beth nodded, and just then the next contraction washed over her. It was hard to even think with the pain, but she managed to push.

"Good job!" Dr. Wilson said. "Two more pushes and the head will be out." "Oh, mom, it hurts so bad!" Beth moaned as she pushed another time.

"I know, sweetie, but it'll get better. I promise. Trust me." Beth nodded, and then pushed again.

"Great, the head's out!" Dr. Wilson said. One more push and the shoulders were out. Five more pushes and the rest of the body were out.

Her first born was whisked away to be cleaned and so Beth could focus on delivering the second child. It took Beth half an hour to deliver her first child. It took her two and a half hours to deliver the second one.

Finally, when Beth was cleaned up and they brought baby number two to be cleaned, they put her first daughter in her arms, the neurotypical.

Both her daughters were beautiful. They had clear, pale porcelain skin. They had blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair on their tiny heads, and smiles on their faces. While all other babies that were just born were red and wrinkly, her twins weren't.

Finally, baby number two was brought to her, along with the birth certificates. Beth signed herself as the mother of both of them, and then crossed out the father section. Then, she tried to think up names for her daughters. She named baby number two, the one with Down Syndrome, Melanie, and then tried to thing of another name.

She named the other one Abby, short for Abagail.

_Alright guys, thanks for all your support during this story, their would've been no story without you guys! If you liked this story, I'm going to write a sequel to this talking about Beth's new experiences as a mother to Melanie and Abagail. Thanks again for everything!_


End file.
